Guardian Angel
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: If True Love is the strongest thing in the world... Can True Love change a fate? a/n: Song fiction
1. Chapter 1

**_Cloudy Night_**

**Fairy Tail Hiro's –sensei Propety, I owe nothing**

**Warning: Miss typo and wrong grammar**

**Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

*Normal POV*

July 5th, X791.

"Ne, Pluey. Do you feel anything bad will come?" Lucy asked to her kawaiii celestial spirit, Plue. "Puun!" Plue answered. That night is a cloudy and windy night. She walked out to buy some snack for her nakama.

"Maybe I should ask Natsu to company me earlier." She mumbled to herself thinking about her trusted Dragon Slayer. Her foot stepped can be heard very clear in that quite night. She suddenly stopped and looked back when she felt someone followed her. She began to walk faster and faster, almost run.

"W-Who's there?" She whispered with shaking voice. Her eyes keep examined around her. And she felt someone or something touched her back, she jumped and took her celestial key. "The gate of the Lion I open you, LEO!" She closed her eyes and still shaking.

'Eh? W-Why Loke not appeared?' She thought still closed her eyes. "Loke!" she shouted. "Oy, weirdo. You're holding Horlogium's key. And what is all about? Why do you want to attack me?" Asked someone that sounded familiar to her.

She opened her eyes slowly. And saw a tall young man with salmon hair, and she can looked his annoyed face. "N-Natsu? I-Is that you?" she asked.

Natsu sighed then showed his grin. "Of course it's me, weirdo." He held his hand down to help the celestial get up. "Why are you here? How do you know I'm here?" The Celestial wizard asked while she collected her bringing.

"Ehm, I can smell your scent, and I'm kinda worry letting you out this cloudy night." A little blush appeared on the dragon slayer face. Lucy smiled sweetly to him, "arigato, Natsu." She said made the dragon slayer showed his grin again.

They were walking home together and with Plue in Lucy's arms. They didn't notice there's someone followed them. He wore black hood and smiled evilly to them. "It's almost the time, for the celestial queen and her Dragon spilt. Just wait kukukuku!" And after than he was gone like a wind.

* * *

Minna, watashi Alia desu, Yorushiku! *bows*

This is my first English FF, and I'm sorry for my bad English and for the wrong grammar too *bows*

I decide this to my best friend who's told me to make it; I decide this to him.

Hope he will like it *grins* Pleas Minna-san, arigato~ *bows*


	2. The missing Princess

**The Missing Princess**

**Fairy Tail Hiro's -sensei property**

**Warning: Miss typo and wrong grammar XP**

* * *

July 6th, X791.

*Lucy POV*

Finally I recover from wounds that I got from the last battle. I still blame myself bout that. Thought all my team mates said is okay, still…I can't do much for them. Today I walked with Wendy, Charle, and Erza. Gray had some business with Juvia and Lyon, I guessed. But, I haven't met Natsu yet and Happy either. I wonder where they can be.

"Lucy, is something wrong? Are you still hurt? " Erza asked woke me up from my thought. "Eh? Ah, I'm fine Erza. Don't worry" I said with smiled on my face. "Ehm, I haven't see Natsu-san today." Weny mumbled. Finally, there's someone realize it except me. "Natsu? Maybe he needs sometime, alone." Erza said with faded smile. Wendy nodded. Her face looked sad, and she hugged Charle tight. I just realized that tomorrow…is the day that Igneel and all Dragon were missing. And, same as mama too. I hope Natsu just fine.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Natsu sighed. He was looking something but didn't find it. "Natsu, let's home. Today is the last day for Grand Magic. Come on!" asked blue exceed, with worry face. "Ah! Darn, I forget about that! Let's go Happy!" He ran fast but his mind was not with him. "Natsu" Happy whispered. Suddenly black arrow flew trough them. Natsu grabbed Happy and dogged. "Are you okay Happy?" Natsu asked with worry face. Happy nodded still shaking. "Who's there? Show me yourself coward!" Natsu shouted while examined around him. He was in fighting pose. 'Damn, why I can't smell this person scent.'

* * *

(Natsu POV)

"Natsu, I'm feeling something bad about this. " Happy said as he came near to me. I nodded, Just before we left there's someone whispered. "The time has come..For the Dragon to separated with The Princess.." It's whispered and then gone like that. We frozen, not even moved single fingers. "N-Natsu, W-what w-was t-that?" I shook my head. Not because of afraid. But, I'm feel worry! Damn, I hate this feeling! I kept thinking about it. "Happy, if I'm the Dragon...Who's the princess can be?" I said wishing that I was fault. "I-it can't be her, r-right Natsu?" I knew he was thinking the same person. "Happy, we got to go Home now!"

"Aye sir!" we flew down, back to town.

* * *

*Lucy POV*

I sighed, there's no sign of Natsu. I want to say that I'm sorry cause let him down, and kept making him worry. He was the first person that jumped and carried me to nurse room, before the medics did. "Oy, Lucy!" I turned my head and found him. "N-Natsu! You are here." I said with glad face. But, there's something different with him. I can't explain. But I know there was. "We need to talk about something, ehm..Alone." He said. "Erza, I'm will back ne.." I shouted but it's seemed she didn't hear me. Well, it's with Natsu. He won't hurt me, right?

* * *

*Natsu POV*

Finally we arrived at the Grand Magic. I ran to our base. We were searching for Lucy everywhere. "Damn, where did she can be?" I didn't feel she is here either."Natsu-nii!" I heard Romeo shouted from behind. He looks exhausted. "D-do you see Lucy-nee? We are looking for her. Before she left she said she went with you." Happy looked up at me. "N-Natsu, what should we do?"

I'm neither answer nor even moving. It's still ringing in my head.

"The time has come..For the Dragon to separate with The Princess"

Lucy…Where are you?

* * *

ahahah, gomene if this become weird ^^" and sorry for my bad english too... *bows*

Please Review and tell me your opinion minna-san, arigato *bows*


	3. The Princess's fate

**_The Princess's Fate_**

**Fairy Tail : Hiro's -sensei Propety**

**Warning: Miss typo and wrong grammar, kinda OOC**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"N-Natsu-nii, it's something happened?" Romeo asked with worry face. "Nothing, don't worry. Romeo, do me a favor, okay? Tell Erza and Gray to guard Ji-chan, got it?" Natsu said with serious face. Romeo nodded then ran back to the base. "Happy, let's search Lucy now." Natsu ran to different side from Romeo. 'I've never seen Natsu's face so worry before.' Happy told himself. In other side Natsu smelled Lucy's scent. 'It's strong one. she is near!' Natsu said to himself and ran to the basement.

* * *

**(Lucy POV)**

We already walked pretty far now. We are in a dark big room. It's looked like a ball. But, Natsu didn't say anything, yet. Something is wrong with him. "N-natsu. What we will do?" I asked him. "We will face your fate, Princess." There's a man voice behind me. I looked behind; suddenly I felt my hands are hurt. When I looked to my hands, it's already tied with a black shadow. "W-what is this? N-Natsu?" The man laughed. "You're too easy to fool princess, and he is not Natsu. He is my pet."

'What was that supposed to mean?' I thought to myself. Natsu walked near to the man, and I shocked when I saw he turned to an ugly black demon. "Who the hell are you? What do you want old man?" I asked tried to release my hands from this black shadow.

"My name is…ehm, I don't think I need to tell you, hohohoho!" damn, he is annoying. "What I want? It's an easy thing actually." I raised my eyebrow. Dark aura surrounded him. "It's your soul and your magic power!"

I froze. He smiled; "you're making a pretty face when you're afraid. " I smiled to him, not that fast mister!" he looked shocked when he saw I can move my hand. "Thanks Cancer" Cancer bow then disappear. I took Sagittarius's key, and Leo's key

"I'm here to help, Lucy-dono. Moshi-moshi" said Sagittarius. Leo smiled "Let's do this." They're making usion raid.

"Regulus arrow!" they shouted. Bright arrow trough that old man. He fell down pretty hard. But, it's not done yet. "Dinner!"Said one of the ugly demon behind me. Leo punched it hard. But they're just too many. Sagittarius tried to arrowed them, but he failed. One of them bites him. "Sagittarius! Gate close! Loke, you too!" I shouted, "Gomenasai, moshi-moshi" Leo bows "I'm so sorry Lucy."

I tried stay away from those creepy demons. "You! I tried play easy one, but you give me no choose!" the old man started looks scary. Two demons bite my hands. "Kyaa! Ukh..T-that's hurt.." I whispered. Blood started ran down.

"Give me her soul and her magic! And locks her in your world!" the old man catch a spell. "N-nani! What did you do?" I started to scared when I saw black shadow surrounded me. 'I-I can't move, at all!' I started shaking. "Why celestial spirit can be so annoying! You just like your mother.I can't believe she escaped, but..she sick and passed away.

"H-how you know about my mother?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. "She was fighting with me before, the night she was died." I froze.

"I just want to remind you, that shadow will eat you and suck up yourself to your worst nightmare." He said with relax face. But I didn't pay attention. 'H-He killed mama?' I kept thinking that. I'm not realized that my body started fading.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Lucy! Where are you?" Natsu shouted. But there's no answer. 'Her scent so near! I know she is here!' Natsu kept looking for her. He looked around and found weird door. Natsu ran then kicked the door open.

He froze when saw Lucy surrounded by black shadow and her body started fading. Natsu ran as fast as he can towards her. "LUCY!" He shouted. Lucy turned her face to Natsu, she was crying. "N-Natsu.." she whispered. Natsu holds his hand to Lucy but, before he touched her. Lucy already disappears. "N-no! LUCY! COME BACK! WHERE DID YOU GO!" Natsu shouted. He looked around but found nothing.

"Well, what do we have here…The Dragon?"Natsu glare at the voice. "Who the hell are you? What did you do to Lucy?" He asked with demon glare. "If you don't bring her back.. I WILL KILL YOU!" Natsu surrounded by fire. The old man smiled evilly. Like he already win the bet.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the late update, school things.

And AFA breaks my heart. I can't but the ticket.. it's to expensive..my month money can cover it.

*sulk in the corner*

#Nvm

I'm really out of Idea now, ahahahha..LOL.. Hope you will enjoy. Please Review minna-san, arigato *bows*


	4. Guardian Angel

**_Guardian Angel_**

**Fairy Tail + Hiro mashima propety X3**

**Warning: OOC wrong grammar XD, hurt.**

* * *

The man sighed in bored. "Why it's always a same thing every 7 years?" Natsu looked confused but not let his guard down. "For almost..ehm, wait! Let me count first." Old man used his fingers to count something.

'W-What's up with this man? He even weirder than Lucy…' Natsu thought with sweat drop. "It's not good to talk something bad about someone like that." Natsu looked at the old man. He examined him.

'He has weird scent! What is his magic?' Natsu thought not move his eyes from him. "Well, if you are the dragon...Let's see what kind are you!" Natsu smiled evilly, "Bring it on!" Natsu set his fire out.

"Owh, Flame Dragon! That's a rare one. I'm so lucky today." He smiled. Natsu ran toward him with fire in his hand, the old man jump back then Natsu followed him with kicked in his face.

For the old man, he is pretty fast. Natsu took a deep breath. "Kayru no hoko!" fire came out from his mouth towards the old man. He just, smiled? Why is he smiling?

Natsu's eyes wide when he saw his fire took no effect to him. 'W-What the-? H-he's just fine like that?' Natsu thought. He keeps thinking? Then Natsu showed his grins.

"YOU ARE AWESOME! How old are you? You are as strong as Ji-chan! No! Wait, you are different, about 0, 1%! Wait, how powerful is 0, 1%? Naah! Who cares!" Natsu jumped like a little kids found his missing teddy bear. The old man gave him palm face. Well, like we know. Natsu can't read situation.

"I know you are powerful, but I don't know you are one of the idiot." The old man sighed. 'I need to keep him. What can I do?' the man kept thinking. Then he smiled. Not a good smile actually. This one is scarier than before. Suddenly there's 3 dogs running and attacked Natsu.

He dodged at the first attack and he punched one of it with fire. "NATSU!" There's a voice that very familiar. It's Lucy's voice!

Natsu turned his head to that voice but he forgot about the dogs, one of the bites his left hand and his legs, so he fell down to his knees. "D-damn it!" Natsu cursed. The old man, laughed. "Y-your d-dogs! T-they're poisoned, right?'" Natsu was panting. The old man smiled, "yes, just an information. Their poison, is dangerous than cobra's."

* * *

*Natsu POV*

Darn it! If I don't let my guard down, at least I can save Lucy in one piece. I can't move my left hand nor my legs. And Lucy's voice..She seems scared. "Hey, why are you spacing out, dragon boy?" the old man looked upset cause I ignore him. Who cares -_-

"L-Lucy! Where is she?" I asked tried to moves my body. "What do you care?" the old man asked back. "It's Because I L- She is my NAKAMA!" I shouted to him, almost..Saying something weird..No, stupid!

"So, you are in love with her?" He said teasing me. "Does she know you're feeling towards her?"I lower down my face. "So she doesn't know it? That to shame, she won't know it because soon…My darkness will eat her alive." He said with proud face.

"Isn't that good? Your weakness will go forever! You won't have any weakness anymore! You won't be beaten." I grip my teeth.

**_(a/n: Your Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is belongs to them, I own nothing)_**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I've figured out_

"Watch your words old man. She is not my weakness!" I forced my body to stand, I throw the demons away. My vision started blurring. But I saw the old man gave me widen face. "She is my power!" I ran towards him, and punched him hard with my fire.

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks to my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

"She teaches me, something important that you will never understand! Kayru no tekken!" The old man fell down very hard because I punched him right in the face. The demons started appear and surrounded me. But, I know Lucy waiting for me there…I can't lose!

I burned them down. Just let their ashes in the grown. I glare at the old man. "If this is her fate.. I WILL CHANGE IT!"

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

He stands up and throw black arrow at me but I blocked it. "Karyu no Kagitsume" I kicked him hard. He coughed blood. "You..You are, different from others!" he said while tried to stand up. "Your faith! It's so strong! BUT YOU MIGHTY DIED HERE! Won't you regret it?" He shouted.

"I won't regret anything that I do for my friends..gor someone that I love! Because without them" I showed him my goofy grins "Life will suck!"

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Its okay, its okay, its okay~_

"I will send you to darkness with her, then!" He smirked evilly. I just realized that darkness surrounded me. I can't move my fingers. But I'm not feeling scared at all. "Natsu, H-help me…I-I'm scared" I know that voice. Lucy!

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

I closed my eyes, "no need to scared Luce! I'm coming!" All I see juts...Darkness

I open my eyes, tried to move my whole body, but it's feels hurt!

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

I keep looking Lucy, in this path without end. Damn, what's up with my body? It's heavier than before maybe I'm getting fat?

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

"Kyaaa! S-stop it! Stay away!" I can hear Lucy screaming. I force my body to run to the voice. "Lucy!"I called her. Wishing she will answer it. I turned my head and I saw black shadow.

"G-Gray? W-what the heck are you doing here?" I asked him. But he just gave me pathetic look. "I won't let you get near Lucy!" he said with a glare. "What the heck? We need to save her!" I shouted,. I know I won't have time for this!

"I'm the one who will save her!" Gray said. I felt fire burning in me. Well, I'm fire mage but this one is different. "Don't joking Ice cube!" I punched him but he blocked it easily and punched me back.

I lost my power? I can't even feel it anymore! Gray keeps attacking me, without mercy.

"I will take Lucy and everything that important to you! Like you always do to me!" I ketp blocking but he is faster than me.

"W-Who the hell are you?" I asked him while rubs my bleeding stomach. "I'm your rival! The one who will beat you! Sayonara..Dragneel" That's it!

"You are not Gray! He won't call my family name! And you're not striping!" He suddenly screamed in pain and gone. Something is wrong with this place. I looked and my hands. They are shaking. "I'm scared Gray will beat me…" I whispered. "M-Matte!" Lucy's voice can be heard again.

I kept looking for her. And I found her. Her body full of bruises and she was bleeding. She looked very scared.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

"N-Natsu! P-please stop it! I-I can't take it anymore! I can't be stronger!" she screamed. Tears roll down her face. "You are so weak Luce! You will just hold us behind!" That voice. It's mine? I looked at the voice. And I saw me!

"N-Natsu! Please wait! D-don't leave me!" Lucy tried to chase "me" but "I" pushed her down. I can't see it anymore. I jumped there and punched myself. Enough to makes him fell.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Lucy eyes still blank, her body is shaking. "N-Natsu..D-don't leave…" I grip my teth and lay her down. "I won't leave you Lucy.."

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

"I'm here for you! And you will come back with me!" the other me suddenly gone just like that. Lucy suddenly pull me out. "S-stay away! D-don't kill me!" she said with shaking voice. "W-what are you talking about I-"

"Stay away!" she screamed don't even one to heard me. I grip my teeth. This is not Lucy that I know. She looks so weak, she is not Lucy.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

"Where's MY LUCY! Lucy who always smile, who will never give up to anything? And SHE ALWAYS BELIEVES IN ME!" I shouted. Let my long pony hair covered my eyes. She looks confused. Like she already lost her memories and tried to remember it again.

I hold her hand tight I looked at her brown eyes. "I'm here to save you Lucy! You will come back with me! This is not your home! Let's back home…To Fairy Tail." She is still shaking.

"I'm not that man Lucy! I won't hurt you like that! I promise!" I tried to made her looked at my eyes once again! I want my Lucy back! Not this weak Lucy..But My Lucy!

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I will stand by you! No matter what happen! I won't leave you! Please…trust me…Cause i.." I grip my teeth! I looked at her eyes. "Cause I-"

* * *

(Lucy POV)

All I saw just black..Nothing in there..And I heard Natsu's voice. And bright light started to hurt my eyes. I closed my eyes tight. "BRATS! H-HOW YOU CAN BREAK MY SPELL?" I turned my face to that voice. And saw a tall old man. I just remembered what happened!

"L-Lucy! Oy!" I looked at Natsu, he looked horrible. Bruises all over him, his stomach bleeding too, and his eyes…he looked very worry and scared at the same time. "I-I'm okay!" I answer. I can feel my face is burning. I can't hear Natsu clearly. But I can read his lips…

"Luce! Now it's our turn to kick ass!" he said with grin in his face. He holds down his hands to me. I took it. "Let's go!" I said with smiled in my face

I hold my key tight and back to back with Natsu. "Thanks…" I whispered to him. I know he is grinning right now. "That's what guardian need for a princess" I blushed hearing that. That idiot..Meant it…

* * *

(Normal POV)

Natsu and Lucy made a team. Like usual they did. "Are you ready, Natsu?" Lucy asked with bright smiled. "I'm all fired up!"

'They're can break my spell? But the only thing that can break it…' Siki thought.

'Just Pure Love'

* * *

It's along and weird story XDD ahahahha! thanks for all review! I really appreciated it! thanks minna-san~ X3

but this not end yet X3 we don't know yet who is Siki and what is he want..pleas XD *bows many times*

* * *

**_I decided it for my friends XDD He was broken heart, But i know its heal now..this is just a little present X3 :D_**


	5. Our fate

**_Our Fate_**

**Fairy Tail HIro-sensei's property**

**Warning: OOC, wrong grammar, weird story XDD**

* * *

Natsu ran toward him, "Fire Dragon Wings!" Siki get hit badly and fell back down. "It's my turn Natsu! The gate of Scorpio, I open you Scorpion!" Scorpion appeared in front her with his style "We are here, Yeaah!" Lucy smiled then pointed to Siki, "Onegai, Scorpion!"

"Sand buster!" he shouted and sand blizzard attack Siki, made him coughed of blood then he smiled._ 'They are...Something...'_ He tried to get up, hold on to a wall beside him. "Y-you guys, we need to talk." He said with a weak smile. "You just hurt my nakama and you want to talk now?!" Natsu growled at him. He almost attacked him again but Lucy holds his hand, told him to wait.

Natsu looked at Lucy with confused look. "W-why you killed my mother?" Lucy asked with shaking voice. Natsu looked at Lucy with shocked look._ 'H-He killed Lucy's mother?!'_ Natsu's though. Siki looked up at Lucy, "The same reason…" he whispered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked, angrily now. Siki pointed at Natsu and Lucy."The same reason why you two must died.." Siki coughed again.

Natsu pulled Siki's collar. "Just tell us the reason!" Natsu said with glare. Siki looked up, "The Dragon King…That's why." Natsu's eyes widen. "D-Dragon king?!" Lucy grips her keys tight. "You used my mom as sacrifice?!" Siki clapped his hands. And 4 demons appeared. Two of them bite Lucy in her hand, and her leg. And two of them bite Natsu in his hand, so Natsu released Siki from his grip.

"Damn! Why you love dog so much! I started hate it now!" Natsu said. "H-Hey! Don't hate plue! He is nothing to do with this!" Lucy complained. Natsu looked at Lucy with annoyed face. "I don't think he is a dog, Luce! He doesn't even barking!" Lucy sighed, "Is just like Happy meowing either!" Natsu frowned. "Don't take Happy to this dog conversation!"

Siki sweat drop._ 'Can I believe them? They're look like idiot couple for me'_ suddenly the demons bite them even harder than before. "Kyaaa!" Lucy screamed when she felt sharp teeth trough into her flesh. Natsu grip his teeth to hold on the pain. "I don't have much time! Now, listen here." Siki looked at Natsu and Lucy with serious face.

"We must do that, because…If the dragon king don't get his 'meal'..Magnolia or maybe Fiore will burn down. He will kill everyone here! This is a fate that he made…" Natsu and Lucy looked shocked at first. Natsu looked away down. Let his rose pink pony covered his eyes. Lucy started shaking imagine what will happen next. "What kind of stupid reason is that?" Natsu said. Siki looked Natsu with confused face. Lucy knew that, Natsu didn't like that idea. Natsu burned down, the demons that bites him. Natsu stood up, still hide his face under his pony.

"Sacrifice innocent person to save others. Ha! Don't make me laugh!"He said. He Glare at Siki. "Tell your dragon king…I will change his fate! Our fate!" Flame and lighting surrounded him. Natsu punched demons that bite Lucy. Natsu gave Lucy a hand, and Lucy took it.

Lucy took Gemini's key. "This is our life!" Lucy said as Gemini's key started shining. "And we the one who will choice our fate!" Natsu ran to Siki, and punched him hard with his flame lighting power. Siki punched Natsu with black shadow but he dogged it. "Flame Dragon Iron fist!" Natsu said when punched Siki hard. He hit wall behind him. "Okay, Gemini! This our turn!" Gemini take Lucy's form.

Lucy and Gemini were holding hands. Lucy closed her eyes focus on her spell. "88 stars in heaven…" She opened his eyes that had magic circle. "Shine! Urano metoria!" it successful hit Siki. Lucy fell to her knees, Siki still tried to get up but.. "Don't forget about me! Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu stood up in front of crumbling wall. He panted then looked at Lucy with his grin. "We...Did it..." Natsu lost his balance and fell down but luckily Lucy was there to hold his body so he won't fall to the ground. Siki had been beaten…

"You are out of magic, aren't you?" Natsu smiled weakly. "Y-Yeah…" Lucy smiled at him. _'He maybe an idiot, weird and full of nonsense, but that what I love from him.'_ Lucy tough made herself blushing. "O-oy Luce, are you okay? Y-your face turns red?!" Natsu said with worry face. "I-I'm fine! J-just stay still flame head!" Lucy said still blushing while carried Natsu on her shoulder.

Footsteps can be heard. Suddenly Erza, Gray, Romeo, and Wendy opened the door. "Lucy! Natsu! we were looking for you!" Erza shouted then ran to them. Lucy smiled weak at them, "H-hey guys.." Lucy laid unconscious Natsu on the ground. Wendy's eyes widen. "L-Lucy-san! Please lay down! You had poison in your body ! Natsu-san is in the same condition!" Wendy said with panic voice. "That flame head, let you fight alone?" Gray asked with joking tone. Lucy chuckled, "Nah~ he did more than that." Then Lucy closed her eyes.

* * *

**~3 hours later in Nurse Room~**

Natsu opened his eyes. Shining lamp made his eyes blind. He turned his face to his right and saw sleeping Lucy laying there. He looked at his body, all the bruise is heal. He sat up in his bed. "It must be Wendy." He said grinning to himself. He heard a mumbles that came from celestial wizard's mouth. Natsu was giggling with a little blush.

He stood up and sat down beside Lucy's bed. "THE NEXT BATTLE IS FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER V.S SABERTOOH DRAGON SLAYER! IT'S DRAGON SLAYER BATTLE!" Natsu heard the host announced it. He smiled down at Lucy. "I will win Lucy! They will pay what they did to you...And about your fate...I won't let that happen." He kissed Lucy's forehead.

**_"I will protect you…No matter what happen, because I am your guardian…"_**

"..Natsu.." Lucy mumbles in her sleep then she smiled…

* * *

**The End XDD**

I know it's weird and become wider XDD LOL, but this is the end of the story..Thanks for all review! I really appreciate it! thank you so much *bows*

**Special Thanks: To all who review my FF, Lighty-chan, Puru-chan, Ri-chan, and Fi-nyan too! thanks you so much guys!**

Thanks for reading minna-san *bows*


End file.
